Invader Black
by Kiki Rukata
Summary: Invader Black has returned to her home planet Irk, to a big surprise! But will she accept it? Or will she be in denial and try to leave? Why am I asking you when I'm the one who wrote it? Hopefully story is better then summary. On hold
1. Invader Black Returns

Declaimer: I do not own Invader ZIM! Tho I do own Invader Black, and her S.I.R unit FIR (Ferocious Information Retrieval Unit)  
The Song Is ALSO NOT MINE! its 100 percent Fucked by Angelspit, some lyrics are changed

"Hello" talking  
_'Hello' _thinking

* * *

Chapter 1.Invader Black Returns

(Invader Black's POV)

_'I'v been in this voot runner for the longest time now...and its gotten a little cramped, especially with FIR, i'll have to remember to ask My Tallest for a bigger one when I get the chance.' _I blink my big eyes -there different from a normal Irken's eyes that could differ from red, purple, violet, yellow,etc, but were a midnight black color that looked very glossy showing I am very much alive- _'Which reminds me. Its been a long time since i'v seen my home on Irk, been a long time also since I last seen my friends Red and Purple. In the past couple months I'v had a really big hight change, and taken over a planet or three. I wonder what my next assignment will be...?_(Hey look its rhymes!!) _Oh would you look at that...I'm almost home..I'll need a new outfit..even tho I **hate** shopping, this ones to small on me now, I can't appear before the Tallest/Red and Purple like this._

_

* * *

_

(regular POV) (with Red and Purple/Pur)

"Hey Pur!"

"What Red...?"

"You remember Black right?"

"Yea she got us a nice snacky planet! mmm the snackyness...that and how could I forget her? When we went to the Irken academy together..." Shudders as he remembers something. "That and she is very...forceful... I still can feel that lump when she hit me in the back of my head in the Academy..." Rubs the back of his head looking like he just got punched.

"Focus Pur,she's on her way, and when she comes she'll want something to do, so for once please just help me figure out a new planet for her, a nice one since she is our friend, and the fact that we know she can beat us so bad we'll be puking out our squeedily spooches."

"But Reeeeeeeeed i'm eating my snack! AND I don't wanna lose my squeedily spooch!" wraps his arms around his squeedily area, mind you, that the snack never leaves his hand.

Red walks over and takes the snack. "you will get it back AFTER we find a new planet, now unless you want to get hurt by Black you will help me."

"Awwh..fine... you know I wonder how much taller she is, in her last report she mentioned about a hight increase."

"You know...I don't know... she can't be that much taller can she?"

"I don't know...now..about the planet..." grabs the snack when Red wasn't looking. "So..."

* * *

(Black)

Mumbles to herself. "I can't wait to get out of this stupid thing, it hurts my legs, and FIR is getting restless so close to home, I hope they give me a new ship...there is no room!" Just then my PAK -which is a midnight black color matching my eyes- beeps and says.

"Invader Black, we are almost to your home on planet Irk."

"Yes I know..." _Stupid PAK of course I know were almost home_...

"I heard that thought."

"Damn." FIR then pips in

"Hey Black when we get home can we go and do some shopping!"

"FIR! you KNOW I hate shopping! but I guess we will."

"YAY"

"...I'm so bored...I'm glade I put this in." Grins and types something on the key bored.

"Oooo Black play the song I like please!"

I blink my big black eyes and smile. "Heh, ok FIR here you go" Types some more on the key bored and the song 'Your 100 Fucked' By Angelspit. FIR and I then start singing along.

\\Dip my lekku in blood ink  
Write it down in red  
Scribe the words "Happy meal"  
Right across your head

Tired of getting walked on  
Treated like a smeet  
Don't blame me for all the years  
That you were asleep

Relax  
Irk is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my S.I.R  
Time for surgery  
Relax  
Irk is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my S.I.R  
Shut your eyes you're dead

Televised mass poison  
Spitting at the screen  
Keep the masses deluded  
With fabricated dreams

Powdered Irk in a bag  
From the Vatican  
I want you to fuck off  
As hard as you can

Relax  
Irk is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my S.I.R  
Time for surgery  
Relax  
Irk is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my S.I.R  
Shut your eyes you're dead

Heaven has burst open  
Now it's raining bones  
The chaos will erode you  
Breeding little clones

Born of a fallen rib  
From the monkey's womb  
Overcooked by cathode rays  
Evolved to consume

100 percent(4x)

Eating from the butcher's slab  
Becoming what they meet  
Restrained and roasted while they gorge  
Strapped into the seat

Bathing in your arrogance  
Dining will ensue  
Irk made me a cannibal  
To fix problems like you

Relax  
Irk is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my S.I.R (100 percent)  
Time for surgery  
Relax  
Irk is in control  
Watch the dot  
Take your meds  
Obey my demands  
Trust my S.I.R (100 percent)  
Shut your eyes you're dead

Last time was the last time...  
This time, you're 100 percent(3x)

Last time was the last time...  
This time, you're 100 percent fucked//

"I love this song Black, I really think you should have it in your PAK so when we take over a planet it will play, it would fit so well!"

"I know it would FIR and i'll try ok?"

"YAY! Oooo look were home!"

FIR and I land on the planet and hop out of the voot runner.

"Ahh it feels good to be home...now TO THE TALLEST! oops...I mean TO THE STORE THEN THE TALLEST"

* * *

(Back with the Tallest)

"Hey Pur, have you thought of anything?"

"Yes I have."

"And that would be...what?"

"Wondering how tall Black has gotten."

"Stup-" someone walks into the room interrupting Red's sentence.

"My Tallest Red"

"What Irken, speak."

"Well I thought you would want to know one of the Invaders has returned."

"So?"

"Well Just letting you know." Walks out of the room.

"Well Red whoever it is, we better give them a planet and let them go."

"Yeah."

* * *

(Black's POV)

_'Here I am walking around and for some reason everyone is stareing at me like I had become a smeet. Is there something one me?'_ I look at a random window and see that nothing has changed in my appearance except for the fact that I grew taller._'oh well.'_ "FIR!"

"Yes Black?"

"Come on we need to find me some new clothes that fit."

"Yes Black."

We walk into a random store and I start looking threw the tops and find a dark purple sleeveless shirt and a same color fishnet that reaches to my wrists, and hand them to FIR then I move further down and on my way I find a light violet trench coat with the Irken symbol on the back in red and also hand that to FIR. When i'm done there I walk to the other side and look threw the pants and find a pair that were slightly baggy with hand-made rips on it. Hands that to FIR also and heads to the dressing room taking the clothes from FIR and trying them on. About 5 minutes later I walk out. "Hey FIR how do I look?"

"Black! That looks so great on you."

"Hehe, thanks! I need some pins though."

FIR takes some pins out of no were and hands them to me , I then use them to pin the rips in the pants closed and thinks it looks better that way.

"I think we can go see the Tallest now." Picks up FIR, places her on my shoulder and pays for the clothes getting more weird looks as I walk to the big...building...thing were the Tallest are.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 1, just so you know, i will always stop and random points, no matter how good its getting, and for awhile until I get better at stories, the chapters will be short, so don't get mad.  
Chapter 2 will be here sooner or later so keep watch, i might update if I feel really good and into it, but only if I get reviews to keep me going, Flames are welcome, but try and make it a helpful flame, saying what i might change or make better, but no "you suck" or "this isn't what Invader ZIM is about" etc, if ya don't like DON'T READ! and as for the "big...building...thing" 1 i was having a blond moment(yes i am a blond/dirty blond/going to brown) that and its just funny so i left it there 

**_I'll give a cookie to anyone that can tell me whats going to happen next!!!!  
_**They will also get their screen name put in the next chapter if they guess it right


	2. Seeing the Tallest and her surprise!

(Please don't kill me for the long wait, but I had to get at least 1 review before I continued)Well it feels good to return with Chapter 2! Invader Black is mine and so is FIR (Ferocious Information Retrieval Unit) 

Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN TALLEST RED OR PURPLE! I wish I did...Oh well CHAPTER 2!

_Those who reviewed my last chapter.  
_**PenArtist10000- **Thanks, your my first reviewer and I hope I can make it better.  
**  
Dead Chick Walking-** You were very close, but not quite there, you will see the plot unfold (When I think of an actual plot...) in later chapters. -hands you half a taco- that and yes it is something that would be in the show. The first episode for example when Red says "Falls victim to our big...spaceship...gang." then Purple replies with "The Armada." looking like 'DUH!' And those will be VERY frequent in my story(s)  
**  
Ringmaster Raven X-** Thanks.  
**  
Invader Devi- **You are also close and for that I give you a cookie with Zims symbol on it. -Hands you a cookie with said symbol- And in the future I might make another one with the same characters just with a different plot, not sure yet.  
**  
TheCoffiiFairy- **Thanks for pointing that out, I forgot spell check...again. I went back a re-did it, and thanks you for reviewing, also i'm pretty sure you could write your own FanFiction if you tried, I came up with this while drawing little hearts around ZADR and RAPR on my note book.

Chapter 2-Seeing the Tallest and her surprise!

* * *

(With the Tallest)

Random Irken walks in. "My Tallest."

"Now what?" Red muttered angrily.

"The Invader is here to see you My Tallest."

"Fine, fine send him in."

"Um, My Tallest its a female Irken."

"Well bring her in then."

"Yes, right away."

"Hey Pur." Purple sleepily looked up from were he was slightly dozing off.

"What Red...?"

"Come on lets go and meet this Invader and give her a new planet, then we can get back to our nap."

"Ok ok i'm coming." groggily gets up and fallows Red.

* * *

(Blacks POV)

_'I keep getting more and more weird looks from everyone, and when I walked in and asked to speak to the Tallest I got even more weird looks, but I don't care I just want my new planet and leave, after asking for a bigger ship of course.'_ FIR is sleeping on my shoulder making a robotic kind of purr, and she also has her "tail" still wrapped around my neck, she was still in her Fox appearance, she seemed to like it very much, all black with the very end of the tail white, theres a blood red streak of fur running from the top of her head to the tip of the tail, and a silver one going from her shin, to her 'stomach' area and then to her tail,with dark purple eyes. '_Were are the Tallest?'_ I sit in a near-by chair waiting for them. I lean back into it and it looks like I shrunk some, but thats fine.Oh I hear the Tallest approaching. I perk my antenna up to try and listen to there convo but I can't. '_oh well_.' I stand up while they walk in, and when they do they don't look at me and just stand on the platform looking at the space thingy with planets on it.

"Ahem..Red? Pur?"

Purple turns and looks at me before jabbing Red in the side." Hey Red! Blacks Back!"

"Really?" Turns and looks at me. " Oh my Black! You've grown quit a bit since we seen you last! come here come here"

I looked confused but I comply anyway and walk over to them and to my surprise...

Red looks at me with big eyes and pulls my arm so i'm standing between him and Purple and they both gasp and Purple speaks.

"Black! You! You got to be as tall as me and Red now! Maybe about half an inch short though!"

"What?! No way! You two have always been taller then me!" I look shocked out of my wits and I just stare at them for Irk knows how long before red speaks.

"Black, your as tall as us, that means you are one of the tallest Irkens, means once we get you measured you may also have the same rank as us! But you know the council will want to check...Stupid council..."

I just stand there gaping like a fish out of the poisonous stuff called water. "B-but Two Tallest have never been heard of! Let alone _Three!_"

Purple just stands there smiling at me and I remember the days when we were back in the Irken Academy, we were the best of friends, me, Red, and Purple, even though they both were taller them me, I helped them out in the...brain...field...I know they are not't the smartest out there, so I helped out whenever I could, Then I snap out of it and wake up FIR.

"Arg...Black what was that for?...Oh My Tallest!" FIR stands up on my shoulder with her tail to her forehead in a salute "Its good to see you again."

"Yes, FIR it is." replies a smiling Purple.

"So? Whats our next planet going to be?"

This time Red replies "Your not getting a new one FIR."

Before FIR could ask why Purple starts speaking again. "As you probably can see, Black is about as tall and me and Red, So she will be measured by the council, and if she matches our hight, she will be one of the new Tallest, and be addressed as Tallest Black, But thats only if the council see thats she is as tall as we are." FIR looks shocked then glances at me, then to Red, then to Purple, back to me, then lands on Purple once more. "So that means...we can't invade anymore planets?

Purple looks surprised but smiles. "If she is not of required hight, then yes you can go back to being Invaders, but if she does reach high requirements then no, maybe once in a while but not as often."

I just stare at nothing while they continue to talk. _'H...how did I get tall enough to become a TALLEST! I was the shortest one in the Irken Academy, and the shortest Invader, hell I was shorter then ZIM when I became an Invader!' _Thinking the name ZIM with venom, how dare he be taller then her. _'Now they say I could be a Tallest! They must be playing a prank on me, but I wont fall for it.' _Does a low growling sound as she speaks. "Hey boys...I'm tired of playing this game I came back for only 2 things, 1 is to get a bigger ship, the voot runner is to small for me and FIR now, and 2 I want another damn planet to invade, you know I hate when I get told lies so now, i'll just pick a random planet and be on my way" before they could utter a word I was at the space hologram looking for and picking at random, a planet to invade. Sees one that looks good and growls again while turning to look at them."Red, Pur! I will take this planet, and I demand a bigger ship, and you two KNOW I will not take no as an answer."

Purple visibly gulps. "Um y-yes Black, we know" nudges Red and whispers "Theres got to be a way to get her to stay" (hey look another rhyme!)

"I don't know Pur, they only thing I can think of is that we get her to stay for a little bit, and you take her a couple places, like a date or something, I remember stealing her notebook once during class to read her notes when she fell asleep and found your name _everywhere_ in it, so maybe she would listen to you more then me."

"Red are you sure it would work?"

"Um...no...not really..." Shoves Purple into into me, making me tumble slightly, Purple reaches to grab me before I fall but before he could I lean back and put my claw-like hand on the floor, doing a back flip landing on my feet once more.

"Red..." Her voice as silky as a black widows web.

"Yes Black?" Gets a bad feeling in the pit of his squeedily spooch.

I walk over to Purple to make sure hes ok before walking over to Red, looking very pissed. "Why did you shove Pur into me?"

"Uh I didn't mean to Black, I pushed him a little to hard and-"

"I don't care, Don't do it again, or I will personally pull your squeedily spooch through your eyes, then give it to FIR to feed to one of the Slaughtering Rat People."

Red shivers and looks scared shit less. "Ok Black, wont happen again! I promise..." protectively puts his arms around his squeedily area while backing away.

Watching then smiles quickly. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, I got these for you two" Takes two bags of...something from her PAK and throws the bags to the two Tallest. "Some snacks I picked up on the last planet, there really good."

Purple gets all teary eyed and hugs me. "Thanks Black!" Then he tries to pull away but his lekku get tangled up with mine, I stiffen for a little bit remembering something, then snaps back into reality from the pain. "GAAAA!!" tries to pull away and we both squeak. "Owww."

"Purple -ow- stop that" holds him still. "Don't -ow- move!" I see him try to nod, eh close enough."FIR."

"Yes Black?"

"Stand on Purples head and bring out that mirror you like so much and make it so I can see what i'm doing."

"Ok!" Jumps on Purples head getting an 'ow' from him, and pulling a mirror from no were and making it so I can see.

"Ok a little more to the right...little more...there." I reach up and slowly trace one of the lekku and softly loosen it so I can slip it out, it was one of mine, now I do the same to another one and while doing so I get a shiver from Purple and a low noise coming from him, i'll wonder what that is later, but as I get the second almost out I finally realize how close we are and a blush comes up on my cheeks, and, of course, Red has to say something.

"Hey Pur! Look, Black is bluuuuushing"

"Red as soon as I get me and Pur out of this I will get you and make you wish you have never met me..." growls and out of the corner of my eye I see Red dash off, great now I can do this in peace.After fumbling with one of Purs lekkus I finally get it to loosen up and slip out of the tangled mess. "Ok Pur move your other lekku slightly and loosen it enough to slip out."

"Yes Black." twitches a little bit, and feels it loosen up and pulls softly getting it to come right out. "Ahhhh much better"

I rub my sore lekku."Yeah, much better."

"Now what?"

"I don't know...Hey lets go get something to eat, i'm hungry..."

"Um...ok?"

"Were do you wanna go Pur?"

"How about that new place down Spooch Street?"

"Sounds like a plan." starts walking towards the door, looking back at Pur. "Are ya coming or what?"

Snaps out of his daydream. "huh? oh.. yeah i'm coming." speeds up to catch up with me.

Grabs his arm. "Lets go!" drags him behind me as we head to that new place on Spooch Street.

* * *

Yea! Chapter 2! Remember, flames are welcome, reviews are awesome, more reviews, next chappy!!!  
_Lekku-_ Those antenna on top of the head of all Irkens.


End file.
